Asterparan
Asterparan was the official language of Asterpara. Terms *Ti A Boo (Tee-a-boo) - Hello/Goodbye *Elkay - Fountain *Ze (Zee) - Prince *Za (Zah) - Princess *Bil (Bill) - Evil *Oink - One *Doink - Two *Troink - Three *Fe'er (Fay-yer) - Four *Fox - Five *Sox - Six *Sen - Seven *E'er - Eight *Roi (Roy) - King *Rei (Ray) - Queen *Fohré (For-ay) - Fire/Anger/Passion * Racken (Rak-in) - Rock/Sturdy/Dull * Electricitas (El-ec-triss-it-ahs) - Electricity/Intelligence/Carbonated/Mind/Sharp/Think * Wodna (Wod-nah) - Wood/Tree/Plant * Iyës (Eye-ess) - Ice/Cold/Water/Wet * Metálos (Mey-tah-loze) - Metal * Sî (See) - Yes * Nî (Nee) - No * Mî (Mee) - Maybe/Can/May * Eli (Eh-lee) - Ellie * Nœ (Noy) - We, Us, Me * Tœ (Toy) - Them, You * Toē (Toeh) - All * Noē (Noeh) - Nothing * Tel - Tell/Speak * Da - The * Languisch (Lang-guish) - Language * Do (Doh) - Of/At/About * Nœš (No-esh) - Our * Ancestras - Ancestors (Does not require a plural modifier, as is an abstract concept of lineage.) * Sabla (Sah-blah) - Sand * Ciel (See-el) - Sky * Iyës-Fa - Cloud * Drayg'n - Dragon * Töycker (Toyk-her) - Tiger * Andiroypus (An-dee-roy-puss) - Raptor * Streil (Stry-el) - Star * Lei (Lay) - Light, Love, Light * Aster - The Star * Para (Pahr-ah) - Birth * Streilfisky - Starfish * Chaos - Chaos * Beį (Beige) - Be, Is, Exist * Š (Sh) - Have/Possess/Own/Has * Kėi (Kay or Kaye) - Good/Kind * Patrem - Father * Matrem - Mother * Batrem - Brother * Satrem - Sister * Et (Ay or Ayt) - And * Saypiayn - Human * Resolutos - Resolve/Fix * Conflitor - Conflict/War * Beatitudinem - Beautiful * Va - Will * B'lei - Boy * G'lei - Girl * Exekoöt - Do/Execute/Task * Ophrion - Sex * Ti - Time * Havär - However * Universitas - Universe/One-ness/Unity * Den - In * Futür - Future * Novelle - News/Novel * Leiers - Lovers (Does not require a plural modifier, as refers to destiny knots, which always comprise of two spheres.) * Mōt - Most/Much/Many * Streik - Strike * Hybrido - Hybrid * Perdash - Lose * Est - Is * Kwø - Know * Mer - Die * Dot - Must * Por - For * Cert - Sure * Arbikwø - Plan/Burden * Mem - Even * Presët - Present * Quēmp - Why * Ikki - Here * Weśp - Wish * Shaÿ - Share * Wit - With * Wurtlesh - Worthless * Fe'yo - Child * Fa'yo - Daughter * Fi'yo - Son * Còmó - How * Plaît - Please/Appease * Incomprosaré - Incompetent * Ver - True * Bräch - Brave * Strøl - Strong * Id - It * Compasor - Compassionate * Kyr (Keer) - Lord * Dei (Day) - God * Elaïson (El-ay-ee-son) - Prophecy God * Lochter (Lock-ter) - Leader * Chevdaïn (Chev-day-in) - Chieftain * Vo - Your * Prå (Pra-ee) - Pray * No - That/Who * Sklein - Shine * Brönt - Bright * Scretas - Secrets/Lies (Always plural, and does not require plural modifier. Based on moral view that lies are never unique.) * Narratu - Narrate * Wurt - Words (Always plural, needs modifier to make singular.) * Escriv (Ess-kreev) - Write * Bohr - Boar * Bow - Bow * Prifro - Before * Novka - New * Korm - Come * Gras - Grand * Major - Favorite/Best * Phantà - Phantom/Ghost * Lafka - Loser/Asshole * Steį - Stage * Canta - Sing * Ploink - Guitar * Sim - If * Mang - Eat/Chew/Consume * Büv - Drink/Consume * S'leh - Paint * Atten - Often * Pivor (Pee-vore) - Purple * Blau - Blue * Vern - Green * Ya'alahah - Yellow * Orveį - Orange * Ra - Red * Dend - Tooth * Thwap - Tail * Sag - Search/Find/Locate * Dolc (Dolch) - Soft/Gentle/Tender * Pam - Pause/Lull/Hesitation * Pamla - Quiet * Ash - As/Like/During * Ar'satta - Artist * Fam - Fond * Ab - On/Above * Ib - Under/Beneath * O'r - Covered/Consumed * Ti - Time * A - Move/Run * Boo - Young * Niḉ (Ni*click*) - Now * Arc - Find/Discover * Corat - Heart Category:Languages